under_rated_kaijufandomcom-20200215-history
Big Octo
An Octopus-based Kaiju that appeared in Episode 2 and 3 of Space Warrior Baldios. Appearence Big Octo has the appearance of an egg at first before it opens up to reveal tentacles underneath. When it’s tentacles are out, it has the appearance of a jellyfish, despite it having “Octo” in it’s name. Biography Branded a Spy A huge space ship containing a civilization from a planet called Planet S-1, a world that was polluted with radiation, arrives at earth. The military leader named Gattler, who has become president after the emperor got assassinated, seeks to take over it for a new home for the S-1 civilization. However, the son of a scientist, named Marin Raygun, arrives at Earth with a space ship, called PulsarBurn, and joins the Earth’s defense force, Blue Fixer. The new military leader, Aphrodia, suggest they use a giant robot to attack earth to show humanity the difference of power between them. She shows Gattler the Aldebaren Army’s secret weapon, the Big Octo, and plans to use it to attack the most important places on Earth. Aphrodia and the Aldebaren Army warp the Big Octo out of subspace to Earth. The Day They Broke Into Subspace The Big Octo first attacks a city that processes Uranium in the Pacific Ocean. When it destroys the buildings in the city, two members from Blue Fixer, Raita and Oliver, arrive in two mecha vehicles, Baldy Prize and Cateranger, to fight it. When Aphrodia sees the two vehicles, she initiates Phase One where the Big Octo opens up to reveal several tentacles that it uses to grab the Baldy Prize and Cateranger. The Big Octo then pulls the two vehicles into the ocean where Aphrodia initiates Phase Two of the plan. The Big Octo creates a Beam Capsule around Baldy Prize and Cateranger and lets them sink down into an ocean trench. Aphrodia then initiates Phase Three where the Beam Capsule breaks apart, letting the water pressure start to crush the two vehicles. Raita and Oliver try to ascend back to the surface, but the Big Octo traps them in a net of energy, called Grasping Beam, keeping them in the trench. As the two vehicles are starting to get crushed and take on water, Raita and Oliver still try to fight back against the net of energy. So Aphrodia gets the Grasping Beam’s power increased so it can shock Raita and Oliver. Fortunately, Marin arrives at the scene in his PulsarBurn, which was recently modified to combine with Baldy Prize and Cateranger, and destroys two of the Big Octo’s tentacles, freeing the Baldy Prize and Cateranger. Once the two vehicles are freed, Marin combines the PulsarBurn with Baldy Prize and Cateranger, forming into Baldios. The Big Octo starts to constrict Baldios with it’s tentacles, but Baldios manages to break free. With the Big Octo’s combat ability dropping, Aphrodia orders to retreat back to subspace. Despite Baldios being incomplete, Marin gets it teleport into subspace to go after the Big Octo. Once in subspace, Big Octo tries to hit Baldios with it’s electric bolts, but Baldios dodges them and pulls out the Pulse Saber from it’s chest. Baldios then uses the Pulse Saber to stab it through the Big Octo, destroying it. Aphrodia escapes from the explosion in a small space ship and teleports away. Powers/Abilties Space Ship Form: Big Octo can transform into an egg-shaped space ship when it travels through space. When it this form, it can teleport back and forth from subspace. Flight: Big Octo is able to fly through air and space. Swimming: Big Octo is able to swim through water with it’s tentacles. Body Electric Bolts: Big Octo can emit red electric bolts from it’s body. Tentacles: The Big Octo can store extendable tentacles within it’s body. Beam Capsule: The Big Octo can create a capsule of energy to trap it’s opponents in. Grasping Beam: The Big Octo can create a net of energy that can trap it’s opponents. Category:Space Ship Kaiju Category:Space Kaiju Category:Flying Kaiju Category:Robot Kaiju Category:Piloted Robot Category:Anime Kaiju Category:Non-Kyodai Hero Kaiju